Illumination Entertainment Fanon Wiki:Minionese-French-English Dictionary (Mswimmer17's idea)
'Dictionary english-french-Minionese ' Je te déteste – Pon pong galapong - I hate you YOLO – MOLO À vos marques, prêt, partez! – Bedi, bet bet, pow! - Ready, set, go! J’ai faim – Me want banana! - I'm hungry Je suis le roi du monde – Super pokalilomataaaa! - I'm the king of the world Tu es fou! – Tu lucu lucu! - You're crazy! Pour toi – Pala tu - For you Hoora! – Yebey! - Hooray! Fantastic – La plo bleep! - Fantastic Joyeux anniversaire – Palaloolali - Happy birthday! Regarde ça – Luka tu - Look at that Merci – Tank yu - Thank you Je jure – Underwear - I swear Laid – Bananonina - Ugly Nous avons très faim – Bi ba bananaaaaaa! - We are very hungry Bonjour – Bello - Hello Au revoir – Poopaye - Good bye Feux – Bee do bee do bee do! - Fire Je t’aime – Tulaliloo ti amo - I love you Je ne t’aime pas – Tatata balatu! - I don't like you Jouet – Papoi - Toy Quoi? – Poka? - What? Pomme – Bapple - Apple Banane – Banana- Banana Bisou – Muak Muak Muak - Kiss Mariage – La boda - Wedding Paron – Bido - Sorry Chin-chin – Kampai - Cheers Regarde – Luk - Look Comment oses-tu!? – Sa la ka!? - How do you dare!? Arrête! – Stupa! - Stop! Peut-on commencer? – Pwede na? - Can we start? 1 – Hana 2 – Dul 3 – Sae Oh la la! – Ay ay ay! - Oh my! Ok- Okeh - Ok Dégonflé – Wimpo -Wimp Allez, allez! – Hop, hop! - Come on! Pivoter / Tourner – Pivota - Turn around/Rotate Oups – Povelo - Oops Moi – Mee - Me Abdominos – Polakotomi -Abs Biceps – Potakeloma - Biceps Yoohoo! – Yoo oo! -Yoohoo! Brisé – Pootaka! - Broken Fais mieux que moi! - Pootalima klobato eh! - Do better than me! Assemblé – Potakalami - Assembly Crétin! – Suckaz! - Sucker! Bagarre – faïte! - Fight! Jeune homme – Boca - Young man Blessure – La bobo - Injury Jurons – Macaroni spaghetti meatballs! - Swear words Qu-est ce qui se passe? – Poulaka? - What's going on? Bulle – BLLLBLLBLLLLBLL - Bubbles Crème glacée – Gelato - Ice cream Fesses – Butt / Bottom - Butt Chaise – Chasy - Chair Perdant! – Biloomag! - Loser! Cella – C’est un/une - It's a MIAM MIAM! – Délicieux! - Delicious Allez-y! – Palatopa! - Let's go! TADA! – Surprise! - Surprise! Le bydo – Le ventre- The belly Ma toca! – Je suis affamé - I'm starving Polanola – Moi aussi - Me too Papaguena – Ma Jolie - Beautiful (In a flirty way as in "hey, beautiful") Tule- Tu es - You are Bella – Belle - Beautiful (As in calling someone or something beautiful) Com – Comme - Like (Comparing : "Something is LIKE something else") La – Là - There Papaya –Papaye - Papaya Yas mam – Oui Madame - Yes mam' Polatikama – Pousse toi - Move over Palakote palaka – C’est le règlement - It's the rule Patalakapato – J’étais là en premier - I was there first Come – viens là - Come here Bomba – Bombe - Bomb Blaaarhhg! – Bruit : malicieux - Sound : evil Eek – Bruit : quand quelqu’un va Exploser - Sound: when one is going to explode Oh Poop – Bruit : Quand quelque chose de mal arrive - Sound : When something bad happens Ow – Bruit : quand quelqu’un a explosé - Sound: When someone has blown up Puppi – Petit chien - Puppy Putt put- Golf - Golf Minionese – Minionais (Ou : language de la banane) - Minionese (Or: banana language)